The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name ‘Cascade Creeper’. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated from a planned breeding program as a cross between Tiarella 27-04, a proprietary, unreleased trailing Tiarella as the seed parent and massed proprietary trailing Tiarella as the pollen parent. The exact pollen parent is unknown. Compared to the seed parent, Tiarella 27-04, the new cultivar is has a larger, more deeply cut leaf. Compared to other trailing Tiarella on the market the new cultivar has a more cut leaf and has a larger, darker central pattern on the leaf.